Her Dreams, Those Words
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: He was the one, she knew. But as they said those words, they had sealed her fate, and she wouldn't have it any other way just for his smile. Character death here and there. A bit HP/GW


I watched as the scrawny boy with the messy black hair interacted with the other dense red-haired boy. He seemed as if he hadn't had the best of childhoods and looked like he needed a good meal or two. I had seen them, him specifically, before I got on the train. And when I had laid my eyes on the dark-haired boy, I somehow knew that this was the boy I would love with all of my heart and, hopefully, someday marry. I felt it in my very core.

Now, standing outside their compartment, I took a few deep breaths, mustering my courage and slid the door open. "Have you seen a toad?" I asked, looking around and stealing a glance at the boy I had dubbed as my crush. "A boy named Neville just lost one," I continued.

My attention seemed to drift off then as I caught the brilliant green of his eyes behind his glasses. They looked like emeralds and I was only aware that I was probably making a fool out of myself but I didn't care. I didn't pay much mind to his clothes which seemed to be too baggy for it to have been really his.

In the end, through my very *ahem* thorough perusal, I had learned his name. Harry Potter, the youngest, most famous wizard up to date, more famous than even Albus Dumbledore himself. My hopes were nearly crushed at the discovery. He had just become an unreachable dream I would never quite manage to reach.

* * *

><p>I watched as the couple in the altar kissed. My heart would have broken at the sight if it had not already broken when they had made their wedding announcement a few months back. Despite the fact, I couldn't help but be happy for them, be happy for <em>him.<em>

How could I begrudge him the only thing that seemed to bring him happiness and make him forget the horrors he had witnessed from way back? I was content that I am best friends with Harry Potter, that I had managed to help him survive the ordeal that was the Second War.

He was free now, free of the burden that fate had thrust upon him since his birth. I was glad to see that he could truly smile more frequently now, the fear of losing loved ones in the war now finally behind him. Today would be the last day that it would ever happen.

I joined the line that clamoured to congratulate the happy couple. This would be the last time I would ever allow myself to be that close to him.

"Congratulations, Ginny, Harry!" I said as soon as my turn came up. I forced myself to smile cheerfully. I had become a great actress, seeing as I never wanted to ruin whatever weird fantasy that the wizarding world seemed to have immersed themselves in. "Ginny, finally. You're Mrs. Potter. Be careful about those other witches that would be pretty dumb and still try to steal him from you," I stage-whispered. "But kidding aside, I'm happy for you both. I hope that, despite the change in your, uh, status, that you'll always save me a seat at Grimmauld."

Ginny hugged me. "Of course, 'Mione. You'll always be welcome in our home." She only continued to hug me. "Thank you, Hermione, for everything. For bringing him back safe."

I almost cried then but I managed to gain a sense of control. What she said had been a painful reminder that it was through my help, that I could never have what she had. Her family may be poor, but she had the one thing I would give everything I owned just to call him mine. I schooled my features to a warm smile as I pulled from her fierce hug. "Take of Harry for me. That's your job now." Turning to look at him, almost painfully, I gave him what he had come to dub as my 'lecture-mode'. "And you, Harry James Potter, you better take good care of your wife." I hugged him one last time then pulled back.

Holding both of their hands, I gave them one last smile, not that they would ever know until, hopefully, after their honeymoon. "Take care of each other." Giving their hands a squeeze, I made way for the next excited guest.

I made my way to the entrance of the tent, looking back for a last glimpse. Harry was looking at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. I guess he had somehow caught the underlying message in the things I had said. He had, after all, known me for close to nine years already. I waved at him, not bothering to smile this time, then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Harry would be able to figure out the message Hermione hadn't managed to say at the reception, only it was during the honeymoon. Ginny though, had been quite oblivious to his change in demeanour.<p>

When they came back from their honeymoon, it was there, in the Daily Prophet.

**Hermione Granger, War Heroine, Rumoured Departure from the Wizarding World**

Harry had, of course, picked up the newspaper and read through the article.

_Rumours have been spreading that our beloved war heroine and part of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger has left the wizarding community for good. It was told, from a reliable source, that she had promptly resigned from her office in the Department of Magical Perversion._

_The news come with great disappointment as the war heroine had been the most likely candidate to take over the department as soon as the head retires._

_To try to confirm the rumours, reporters have flocked the heroine's flat but have been informed that Ms. Granger had vacated the place the same day she had resigned, which seemed to coincide with the long-awaited wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley._

_The last sighting of the war heroine was at the wedding reception. She had attended the wedding ceremony right after she had been said to submit her resignation letter. Hermione was only seen briefly at the reception, congratulating the happy couple and had left as soon as she was done._

_The public wants to know, has the beloved female member of the Golden Trio left the wizarding world for good? Stay tuned folks, as we try to bring you more details that will come to light._

Ginny had been reading from behind him. "Hermione..." Her voice trailed off. She looked at her husband and saw that he was clutching the paper tightly. "Harry..." And then she hugged him just as his body shook with the suppressed sobs. She knew how greatly affected he was when he lost somebody dear to him. Now, he had not lost his best friend to death and that might be too painful for him to deal with: knowing your best friend was alive but never getting to see them anymore.

She comforted him as he let his emotions go.

* * *

><p>It had been a year already since the wedding and Hermione's departure from the wizarding world and from the life of her friends.<p>

It was still painful for Harry but he did his best to be happy, seeing how it hurt his wife whenever his thoughts would linger there. Today had been a blessed day. Ginny had given birth to a baby girl and they had just arrived back home.

Harry was cradling the child in his arms since Ginny had walked off to bed. The pregnancy had been hard for her. He looked adoringly at the child. They had both agreed to name their daughter, Hermione Lily Potter, in honor of their friend.

Hermione had his black hair and most of his features besides the freckles on her nose that had come from her mother. He had yet to see the eyes closely but those that had seen the baby awake swore that they had the same eyes.

He looked up from his daughter's face when he heard a noise from the kitchen. For a while, he thought he saw Hermione leaning on the door, looking at him and his daughter. But it couldn't be. He was sure that when Hermione had left, she had gone for good. Somehow, he couldn't help himself from reaching out with one his hands to touch the spot.

Shaking himself from the stupor he had placed himself in, he walked to the kitchen to see what had made the noise, all the while holding his daughter protectively to his chest.

Nothing seemed out of place, but there was a letter on the table which he was sure wasn't there before he left to pick up his wife and daughter. Picking it up, he almost dropped the letter in shock. On the back of the envelope was her name, written in her very own hand, only there were slight variations. Thinking it wise to set his daughter down on her crib in the nursery, he headed that way and placed his daughter gently on it before resigning to his study to read the letter.

Opening it, he ignored the gray paper, the color of which reminded him of newspapers and read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I don't know under what circumstances my daughter had left the wizarding world, and from what I had gathered, it had not been a good event. First off, I want to introduce myself as Jean Granger, Hermione's mom. And for her sake, I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful daughter and thank you for naming her after my Hermione._

_I had heard a lot about you for the entire time my daughter had been in Hogwarts, all of them good I assure you. I can never thank you enough for keeping her safe when we couldn't. I know this question wouldn't be received in kind but I wanted to ask anyway. Why in the whole bloody universe did you pick Ginny Weasley as your wife?_

_I know I have no right to ask, but I still did whenever I looked at my daughter. Maybe my daughter hadn't given you a hint, but she loved you, Harry, very dearly. And ever since the time she started going to Hogwarts, she dedicated herself to your well-being and happiness._

_But my real intention was to send you this news clip from the muggle newspaper. Did I get the term right? Anyway, I thought you might want to know what has happened to her since you left and this was the only one that seemed to summarize her achievements quite well._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Jean Granger_

Harry was dumbfounded by the contents of the letter but he was more concerned about what had happened to his best friend since she left. He picked up the news clip that had fallen out of the letter. The title was cut but the picture pasted before the article was definitely Hermione.

_Actress, model and singer Mia Gardner has been quite known for her charity works to the abused and abandoned children of London. She has become the epitome of perfection in looks and attitude since her rise to fame a year ago._

_The popular icon is known for her prowess in her line of work and the sad expression that has been her trademark since joining the showbiz industry. She has been elected "Bachelorette of the Year" and had no rumoured boyfriends._

_Due to an unknown reason, Mia Gardner had been found dead in her apartment, her blood splattered on the walls as from her front door leading to her kitchen where her body had been cruelly stabbed and pinned by knives from the counter._

_The famous woman, known for her kindness, had shown her fiery side as it would show that she had struggled with the murderer. She had managed to incapacitate the murderer. The body of the criminal was found lying face down in her living room, a large cut from his chest to the stomach. But despite the fatal wound, it had not saved the life of the beloved artist._

_According to the autopsy report, Mia Gardner had died due to blood loss and multiple wounds, the wound's cause have yet to be determined._

_The entire British nation mourns in earnest for the great loss of what can be accurately said as a truly wonderful person. She had lit the homes of every family with the warmth of her smiles and affection in her gestures. She will be sorely missed._

Harry bowed his head. So this was what became of her after she left.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day but it didn't hinder the people that flocked to her funeral. Harry walked through the throngs of people blocking his path until he came to the door. Thankfully, he had managed to keep it a secret from Ginny and the others. They didn't know this sad news.<p>

As soon as he managed to get near the casket, Hermione's parents walked over to him. Of course, the approach of Mia Gardner's parents to an unknown stranger had caused the media to listen watch as the three interacted.

Mr. Granger/ Mr. Gardner kept silent letting his wife talk to the young man. "Harry, it's so good to see you again. I wish we could have met under different circumstances." She smiled wistfully, turning to look at the casket. The other two followed, their backs to the media. "She was hunting Death Eaters during her free time, you know."

"She did?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione would have been incredibly busy with her career and still managed to go after Death Eaters. Jean nodded. Something in him finally clicked and he remembered all of the anonymous drop-offs of escaped Death Eaters at the Ministry, bound and gagged. Nobody had been able to trace who the sender was although all were thankful that somebody was able to rack and capture them.

There had only been one Death Eater left on the list. "So her killer was the final Death Eater?" He asked.

"Yes. It was ironic that the time she had not been endangering her life was the time she would be killed." Jean answered. "But I'm glad you came, Harry. She would have been ecstatic that you did. I wanted to do this personally." Handing him a book, she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for making Hermione as happy as she was when she became friends with you. We could never hope to match the happiness we saw in her eyes as when she would talk of you or look at your pictures together." Looking down at the book she had given him, she smiled sadly. "That was her favourite bedtime story up until she was 6. It's a gift for your daughter." She nodded to him and she and her husband left Harry to look at the casket alone.

Harry wiped his hands at the glass that barred her from his touch. "Hey, 'Mione. You never got to say goodbye properly last time. I guess we found out something you didn't do properly. Ginny's been great although I think she isn't really happy, you know. I wish I could ask you why but I can't. Everybody misses you back home. I guess I'll have to tell them the news sometime but I don't really want to cause a commotion when the paparazzi from our world comes colliding with the muggle ones." Tears slid down his eyes although he did chuckle at the thought. "Hermione, my daughter, I hope you don't mind that I named her after you. Ginny agreed, just so you know. And I also thought of something when I learned you're gone. I just wanted to say that maybe, if we hadn't been too shy or presumptuous, we would have gotten together. I believe I could have come to loved you the way I did but I guess I took the easy way where I didn't have to work so hard to get a girl to like me."

He really resented the casket now. It would have been easier if he could've touched her hand for reassurance. "I'll always miss you, 'Mione. The Golden Trio's never complete without you. Thank you for everything you've done and given me. Say hi to Sirius for me will, you? Tell him it's hard without you two around. And also tell Tonks and Remus that Teddy's doing fine." He settled for caressing the glass anyway for a few moments before he wiped his tears away. "I'll be going now. If you can, send me a book about the other side. I'll be sure to read up on it." Trying to maintain his composure, he bid farewell to the Grangers/Gardners and squeezed his way past the reporters, not commenting on the questions thrown his way. As soon as he found a secluded spot, he apparated himself back home.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since the Second War. To be exact, a hundred and fifty years had passed since the final battle and almost nearly as long a time when Hermione had passed away long before the others that had survived the war.<p>

It was now Harry's funeral that the entire wizarding community attended. They had learned of the war heroine's death a week after her body was buried in the ground. As Harry had expected, everybody rushed to the cemetery where she was buried and paid their last respects.

Harry gave them the version that the muggles had when asked what caused her death. Things were quite chaotic for a while but everybody settled down sometime after.

In her honor, the Ministry had started a foundation in the line of work she loved. It was called the Granger award. It was now known as being second only to the Order of Merlin and recognized the wizards and witches that rendered good service to the community, whether it be to their fellow wizards and witches or to magical creatures.

Ginny had long since passed before Harry, dying from difficult childbirth when she delivered their son, Albus Severus Potter. Harry never remarried.

It came as a surprise when, as per Harry's request, he asked to be buried beside his best friend, Hermione Granger, known as Mia Gardner in the muggle world. Nobody knew why he chose to be buried beside his best friend instead of his wife but his children did. Harry had been, after all, honest with his children and cherished their opinion.

To say the least, none of them were planning on ever revealing the reason behind the odd request. They just hoped that, in the end, he finally got to say the words he never got around to saying when he was alive

* * *

><p>"I love you, Hermione. Now I can truthfully say that I mean those words."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Missed you guys... This is a very late post for my birthday... SO it's kind of a late birthday gift to you... Hope you liked this one and I hope you give me a comment or your input on what I should do next... Oh pretty please...**

**I think I'm having a serious problem with writing stories with character death... I'll try to write a good one next time. I promise!**

**Thanks guys... Love you!**

**SV**


End file.
